Spider-Gwen: Mutations
by a0040pc
Summary: Spider-Gwen begins to mutate thanks to the spider bite that gave her powers. Can she find a cure or is she cursed to become a spider monster?
1. Chapter 1

Gwen continued to look at herself in the mirror and she still continued believe what she was seeing. Just a few moments ago she had seemingly looked normal but now an additional four arms had grown out from the sides of her body. At first she thought that this was some kind of nightmare but as the seconds ticked by she realised that all this was actually reality and not some bad dream.

She brought what was now all six of her hands up close to her face and she began to move her fingers on her new hands. It almost seemed alien to her to have so many arms but it was not alien for a spider. For the last several days she had been feeling unwell and it seems that this was due to her body preparing itself for its recent transformation. She could only assume that the spider bite that had given her the superhuman abilities that she had grown to love was also responsible for this.

Rather than moving away from the mirror Gwen found herself awe struck at what she was seeing. During her cross dimensional adventure with other spider powered people she had seen a couple of them with six arms. This time it had happened to herself and she didn't know how she was going to react.

One positive thought that did run through her mind for a moment was that the additional four arms would make her a unique drummer. Many considered her talented when she only had two arms, she could only imagine what she would be able to do with six arms. She would be able to perform drum pieces which would be impossible for any other drummer to perform. It might even lead her to become known as the best drummer in the world. That would be pretty nice in her mind but of course there were many disadvantages to these arms that were not worth the additional drumming skills.

Suddenly Gwen heard knocking on her bedroom door and she knew automatically that it was her father George. She figured that he had heard her cry of pain and simply come to investigate. He waited until she answered and when he first saw his daughter he didn't think that there was anything wrong. However after a few moments he realised what had happened, her six arms was clear to see and he could see the holes in her bed clothing where the new arms had sprouted out of her.

"My God Gwen," said George in complete and utter shock. He had expected to see that she had fallen out of bed or stubbed a toe. He never imagined what he was seeing at that exact moment in time. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know," replied Gwen. There was a slight hint of fear in her voice. "I was just trying to get to sleep and then these babies just grew right out of the side of me. Believe me I'm just as surprised as you."

"But how could such a thing happen. People don't just grow another four arms just like that." As his time as a cop he had seen several weird and bizarre things but nothing compared to this.

"I don't know, maybe it's something to do with my powers or I could have been poisoned by one of my enemies. I don't know but I think I know someone who can help me." She did have someone in mind but she just hoped that she hadn't gotten past the point of no return. "I might be gone for a while though."

"What where are you going?"

"Probably to the only person in the city who can help me." Already she was moving towards her drawers and taking out her Spider-Woman costume. She was putting it on and when it came to accommodating her new arms she simply tore them through the costume and although it ruined the costume for future adventures she had a spare. She placed her mask on her face and then brought her hood up to complete her costume. Her new arms remained bare which looked somewhat strange in comparison since the rest of her body was completely covered up. She stepped towards her window and she could see that her father was still standing there. He was lost for words and he could only watch as his daughter did what she needed to do. "I don't know when I'll be back but I promise that when this is all over I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Good luck Gwen." This were the only words that he could say as he watched Spider-Woman fire a web-line before swinging out of the room. He ran to the window and caught the shadow of Spider-Woman swinging away. He felt like there was nothing that he could do to help his daughter. All he could do was sit back and wait for her to return as either his normal looking daughter or something much worse.

Spider-Woman continued to swing away and she began to think about everything that had happened to her that day. She had been attacked and almost killed by an evil alternate version of her best friend Peter Parker and now this was happening to her. While she was swinging she instinctively began to use her new arms to try and fire out some webbing but since there were no web shooters on those arms nothing happened. It caused her to nearly fall a couple of times but each time she was able to recover enough to shoot a web line before she struck the ground.

After several minutes of web swinging Spider-Woman eventually found herself at what seemed to be a large mansion. Using her spider sense she began to navigate past all the security devices that had been installed there. It was impossible for any normal person to be able to get by them but thanks to the agility that she had been granted from the spider bite this was almost child's play for her.

This mansion was very famous throughout the city and it seemed to show as all the security there was very hi-tech. However for Spider-Woman her combined abilities allowed her to get past them all with relative ease. She just wanted to get to a particular room that was located practically at the centre of the mansion. This was where she was going to find what she needed.

After several minutes Spider-Woman found herself outside of the door that she had been looking for and quietly she walked through it. She could see that it was lit up and she could see what she couldn't only describe as the lab of a mad scientist. She could see beakers that contained various chemicals and some electronic devices that were so advanced that she couldn't even begin to imagine what they did.

Suddenly Spider-Woman's spider sense began to tingle. Instinctively she jumped out of the way just as a giant foot came down on top of her. If she had been a split second slower she could have been seriously harmed. When she landed back on the ground she looked up and saw the figure of a woman who was easily twenty feet in height. Normally this would catch most people by surprise but for Spider-Woman it had been no surprise. This towering woman was none other than the world famous scientist Doctor Janet Van Dyne. It was her Van Dyne Particles that caused Spider-Woman to become a giant herself for a short amount of time. She knew that if anyone could help her with what was happening to her it would be Doctor Van Dyne.

"Spider-Woman?" asked Doctor Van Dyne. She was looking down at the seemingly tiny Spider-Woman. She was surprised to see her there and slowly Doctor Van Dyne began to reduce her size. "You know you could have just knocked rather than sneaking into the building."

"Well I'm still a wanted criminal," replied Spider-Woman. She was having to look up at Doctor Van Dyne but slowly she was moving her head lower as the giant woman continued to shrink. She lifted up her arms and allowed Doctor Van Dyne to clearly see that she had additional arms. "As you can see I have four problems that I was really hoping that you could help me out with."

"What happened to you?" She was surprised and also by now she had stopped shrinking at a solid six foot in height. It was not her normal size but she didn't feel that she needed to be any smaller than that.

"I don't know, I was just trying to get some sleep and then these four little ladies decided to sprout. Believe me I'm just as freaked out as you."

"There has to be some kind of scientific explanation to all of this." She walked away for a moment and returned with an empty syringe. "I need to take a blood sample in order to see what we're dealing with."

"Any arm will do but don't take too long. Being stuck with needles isn't something I like to fantasize about." No sooner did she say this Spider-Woman felt a small prick in her bottom right arm. She saw as Doctor Van Dyne got all the blood that she needed and then went over to some equipment to register it.

Spider-Woman was having to wait around for several minutes before she finally got some kind of answer from Doctor Van Dyne. The taller woman had been looking at the blood sample under a microscope. What she was seeing was very troubling to her and she knew that it was going to be troubling for Spider-Woman as well.

Eventually Spider-Woman found herself standing next to Doctor Van Dyne who was sitting down on a chair. On the desk was a microscope with two blood samples on their own separate pieces of glass. At first Spider-Woman had no idea just what was going on and she had to wait for Doctor Van Dyne to instruct her.

"Please can you look into the microscope," asked Doctor Van Dyne in a relatively pleasant voice.

"Y-yeah sure," replied Spider-Woman with a hint of nervousness. She looked into the microscope and she could see what seemed to be healthy red blood cells. She didn't get why she was seeing this.

"Ok that is the sample of a regular person." Doctor Van Dyne removed the glass slide and then replaced it with another one. This time Spider-Woman could see the healthy blood cells being attacked with what she could only describe as spikey black spheres. "And this is your blood sample."

"And what exactly are those things?"

"I'm not too sure but whatever they are they seem to be what has caused you to grow these extra arms. I theorize that the spider bite that gave you your powers is the cause of this. Imagine that gaining your abilities was stage one, these extra arms are stage two and I'm afraid from what I can see there is going to be a stage three."

"What's stage three?" She was almost too afraid to ask as she knew that she wouldn't like the answer.

"I don't know for sure but I theorize that you will…" She stopped herself for a moment as she thought of the best way to tell her. "Have you ever seen The Fly with Jeff Goldblum in the lead role?"

"No I haven't." It was one of those films that she had always wanted to watch but simply had never gotten around to it.

"Well the scientist in the film genetically fuses with a fly and transforms into a man/fly hybrid. I fear that the same is happening to you but you're becoming a human spider so to speak."

"What?" This terrified her as she began to see herself transforming into a large monstrous spider. She had thought about some fun that she could have with her additional arms but this transformed into outright fear. "There has to be some way that you can stop this, you're one of the smartest people on the planet."

"I think I can some kind of antidote to what is happening to you but it will take some time before it's complete. I seriously suggest that you stay here until my work is complete. From the blood sample I don't know exactly how long you have before you fully transform into a Woman-Spider." She could see the severity of the situation and she wanted to make sure that Spider-Woman was safe.

"Yeah you're right there." Suddenly both women began to hear something on what seemed to be a radio. It took Spider-Woman a few moments to realise that she was listening to a police radio inside of the lab. From what they could hear it seemed like the Shocker was up to no good again. Already they could hear that the police were overwhelmed by him and were already calling for backup. "Dang and there goes my evening." She began to make her way towards the door but quickly Doctor Van Dyne was able to get her attention once again. There was some panic in her face as she approached Spider-Woman.

"Wait you can't leave, I told you that you could mutate even further. If it happens to you out there things will become much more difficult for you."

"But I can't just leave the Shocker. He's hurting innocent people and you heard that radio he's too much for the cops. Besides Shocker's a piece of cake, I'll just swing by, show him the error of his ways and come back. I'll be ten minutes tops while in that time you can start working on the antidote."

"I guess so." She still thought that it was a bad idea but there was some truth to Spider-Woman's words.

"I promise that I won't be long." She moved herself towards the door. "Besides with these extra arms I'll be able to take him down without breaking a sweat."

"Alright then but I want you back here as soon as possible. There's no telling what could happen if you mutated out there." She knew that if Spider-Woman did fully mutate in the lab that she would just spray her with some Van Dyne Particles and shrink her down to the size of a spider if necessary. At that size she wouldn't cause anyone any harm. "I'll make sure that the defences are off so that you don't have any problems getting in or out."

"Thanks Doc, I'll be back before you can say red lorry, yellow lorry five times in a row." She then exited through the door leaving Doctor Van Dyne standing there for a few moments. She admired Spider-Woman's dedication to helping others but she still felt that it wasn't a good idea to allow her run around while she was dealing with this mutation problem. Despite this she took the blood sample and began her work on the cure.

It only took a few seconds for Spider-Woman to leave the mansion and she began to web swing her way towards where she could knew that Shocker was terrorizing the streets. He had attempted to rob another armoured truck and although he had been unsuccessful the police had not been able to arrest him. His gauntlets had protected him from any bullets and anyone who had gotten too close were instantly pushed away by the incredible force of the gauntlets. Spider-Woman had felt their impact on more than one occasion and it had never been a pleasant experience.

As Spider-Woman swung through the air she began to adjust to swinging with her additional arms. It was still a fairly freaky feeling for her but she was beginning to enjoy having them by her side. However the disadvantages still outweighed the benefits but a part of her would be sad to see them go.

After a couple of minutes she eventually saw all the red and blue flashing lights that were on the ground. She could see some of the police cars below her had been toppled over by the sheer force of the gauntlets. In the centre of it all she could see the Shocker standing there triumphantly, he had knocked back anyone who had tried to reach him and he was feeling pretty confident.

However at first he failed to notice Spider-Woman landing on the ground not far from where he was. Quickly he turned to her and he was shocked to see that she had six arms now, he could still remember when they last met. At that point Spider-Woman had been accidentally enlarged to three times her normal height. He was glad to see her at her normal size now but the additional arms did catch him by surprise.

"Shocker why is it that you always seem to strike at the most inconvenient of times?" asked Spider-Woman. "Seriously it is as if you wait until I'm going through some kind of body shock before you decide to do something stupid?"

"Ah hell," replied Shocker with surprise. He had expected to see her but not like this. Instinctively he fired some powerful shockwaves from his gauntlets straight at Spider-Woman. However she was able to leap out of the way thanks to her spider sense and she landed safely on the wall of a nearby building.

"You almost got me that time Shocker. Just a little to the left and you have hit me for sure. I'll tell you what, I'll keep four of my arms tied behind my back and then you might have a chance."

"Stop talking!" He was getting annoyed and he fired another shockwave at her but once again she was able to leap out of the way. She was able to leap over his head and land behind him. Before he could fire another shockwave she began to wrap him up with webbing. He found his arms forced down to his sides as the webbing completely covered him. Within seconds the only part of him that wasn't covered was his head. "I-I can't move." He was struggling as much as he could but he couldn't free himself. As much as he hated to admit it Spider-Woman had gotten the better of him again.

"Well that's the idea silly." She smiled under her mask but no one could see it. "I would say that this was fun but the problem is that you make this ridiculously easy. Seriously you should consider a career change."

"Freeze!" shouted a voice. Spider-Woman turned and she could see that she was surrounded by police officers who each had a gun pointed directly at her. "Hands up right now!" Each one of them were willing to shoot if need be. A few of them thought that she was heroic but they still had their orders.

"What all of them?" Slowly she raised up all of her hands. The officers didn't know exactly what they were seeing. To them it was like they were seeing some kind of alien from a sci-fi film but it was real life. "Well I would stick around but I have a lot of places that I need to be." She then fired out a line of webbing from her web shooter which attached to a nearby building. "Maybe we can finish this off some other time."

With that she pulled herself up from the ground quickly. The officers were going to fire but there was a chance that they would hit one of their own and so they didn't want to risk it. All they could do was watch as she got away from them again. If anything they were just glad to be rid of her and the Shocker was still there waiting to be arrested. They had to admit that the task had become much simpler with Spider-Woman's help. Despite how some of them felt towards her she was still a wanted criminal.

Spider-Woman swung away as quickly as she could and she was just glad to that she was able to stop the Shocker. She was beginning to make her way back to Doctor Van Dyne's lab just like she had promised but as she went to fire another line of webbing nothing happened. It was too late when she realised that she had ran out of webbing, she began to fall to the ground and there was nothing that she could do to stop herself.

Within seconds Spider-Woman struck the ground and the impact did hurt her. However due to her powers a fall that would kill a human was more of a minor inconvenience to her. But now she did have the problem of having to make her way back to the lab without the use of her webbing. Too late did she realise that she hadn't refilled her web shooters, after everything that had happened that day the idea had simply never crossed her mind as she was going through one big shock after another.

Slowly Spider-Woman began to pick herself up off the ground and her entire body ached. However it wasn't from the impact, she had been feeling this since her arms sprouted out of her body. She began to fear that this was her body preparing itself for the transformation that Doctor Van Dyne had mentioned. She didn't want to imagine what kind of monstrosity she was going to become.

One thing that Spider-Woman did notice was a small flash. When she looked she could see that there was someone standing relatively close to her who had just taken a picture of her on his phone. At first he was thinking that he was just taking a picture of Spider-Woman. However when he saw her arms a part of him was about to freak-out. However rather than just straight out running away he walked away at a steady pace. She just watched him for a moment as the whole thing felt surreal.

Spider-Woman's body was still aching but some of it was thanks to her fall. However rather than concentrating on the pain she tried to make her way back to Doctor Van Dyne's lab as quickly as she could. She had made a promise to her and she more than intended to keep it since it was for the best.

Rather than running all the way Spider-Woman decided that it was best to travel across the buildings. She stepped towards a nearby building and then began to climb up it, she discovered that she was climbing faster. It seemed that she had found another advantage to her additional arms but despite this she knew that they had to go if she wanted to live a somewhat normal life again.

It only took a few seconds for Spider-Woman to make her way to the top of the building and much to her surprise she could see what seemed to be two masked men trying to break through a door. She couldn't believe her luck since she was trying to get back to Doctor Van Dyne but it seemed that this was going to slow her down. She did consider just leaving them to their own devices but she knew that she wouldn't forgive herself if she allowed such a thing to take place.

At first it seemed the thieves didn't notice that she was there and she decided to use this to her advantage. Slowly she crawled along the ground and she seemed more like an actual spider than she realised. However she continued on and climbed above the door that they were trying to break into. She had crawled up from behind so they didn't notice at first but then she stood up and looked down at the men.

"Hey guys I know this is a really nice place to see the city but I'm just not interested," said Spider-Woman. There was a look of shock when they looked up to see her. "Now why don't we back our way back down and we can see what the cops think of all of this, I'm sure they'll see the funny side."

"It's Spider-Woman!" shouted one of the thieves. The second thief pulled out a handgun and tried to shoot Spider-Woman with it. She just leapt over it with some ease and then landed behind them.

"Now that wasn't nice. You could give a girl the wrong idea."

Before they could turn around Spider-Woman punched them both at the same time. The strength that she possessed was more than enough to knock them both out. She also wanted to web them up but when she tried she remembered that she had run out of webbing much to her annoyance.

Instead Spider-Woman picked both men up and she began to run down the side of the building towards the ground. Although both men were larger than her she still more than possessed the strength to easily pick them both up at the same time. She had once picked up a car just to see how strong she had become. There were numerous heroes that were stronger than her but she was no pushover to say the least.

It only took less than a minute for Spider-Woman to make her way down to the ground. Standing not far from where she touched down was a couple of cops who were just buying a cup of coffee. They were surprised with what they were seeing as she saw Spider-Woman placing the two thieves back onto the ground. Quickly they dropped what they were doing and made their way over to Spider-Woman. They weren't sure whether to shoot or listen to what she was going to say.

"Freeze!" shouted one of the officers. He pointed his gun at her but this time she didn't raise her hands.

"Wow there cowboy," replied Spider-Woman. She dropped the thieves down on the ground. Her spider sense was tingling and she was prepared to jump out of the way if she really needed to. "I found these loveable rogues doing something that I think the law looks down on. I'm going to leave them for you and you might never know you might get a bonus out of this." She crouched down in order to prepare for a large jump. "I'll see you again when I've gotten over my little problem."

She then leapt up more than forty feet into the air and attached herself to the building. Quickly she began to climb up it and the two officers went to the unconscious thieves. They removed the masks and they saw that these two thieves were well known to the police and were wanted men. They probably wouldn't be charged for the crime that Spider-Woman had caught them for, however there were still plenty of other crimes that they were wanted for. It wouldn't be as big of a catch as Spider-Woman but it was definitely something that would make themselves more respectable.

Within seconds Spider-Woman was on top of the building again. She was about to continue her trip back to Doctor Van Dyne's lab but she felt somewhat lightheaded and she needed a moment or two to compose herself. She felt sick once again and she feared that she was going to transform.

This only lasted for around a minute though and eventually it began to subside although the aching sensation was still there. She knew that she needed to get back to the lab as soon as possible. Her worst nightmare was if she transformed while away from the lab, then she could be a danger to everyone.

As soon as Spider-Woman felt well enough she continued on with her journey. She ran as fast as she could and continued to leap from one building to another in quick succession. She was sometimes having to land on the side of buildings and had to crawl up them in order to reach the top. She was annoyed over the fact that she had run out of webbing just when she needed it the most.

However as she was running she could smell something that was familiar. It was the smell of smoke and she knew that it meant that there was a fire nearby. She looked over to where she could smell the smoke and she could see that there was a small building on fire. She was tempted to ignore it and just run but she knew that she couldn't do that. Instead she changed her course and made her way towards the fire.

One thing that Spider-Woman hadn't noticed was that there were some hairs growing on her back. She couldn't tell under her costume but if she could have seen she would know that she wasn't far from fully transforming into a spider monster. In this case she would say that ignorance was bliss.


	2. Chapter 2: Transformation

Spider-Woman made her way towards the fire and as she got closer she could see that it was a very large fire. It was consuming the very small building quickly and although there were fire fighters outside they were struggling to keep it under control. One thing that they feared was the fact that there was someone inside who couldn't get out. She knew instinctively that there was someone inside.

Without wasting any time Spider-Woman leapt through an opening in the building which was quite high up. The entire room that she was in was filled with smoke but she lay down on the ground and began to crawl. There was a pocket of clean air on the ground which allowed her to breathe properly. Her abilities did allow her to hold her breath longer than the average person but she still needed oxygen just like everyone else. The smoke could damage her lungs in ways that she couldn't imagine.

Spider-Woman continued to crawl along on the ground and she was using her spider sense to try and find the missing person. It was warning her of the fire but it was also beginning to pinpoint where the person was. All she did was follow her spider sense until it led her to her target.

Eventually she made her way into a particular room and she saw a young woman who was laying on the ground unconscious. The smoke had knocked her out and it seemed that she couldn't help herself. This was where Spider-Woman had to help her instead, without wasting any time she picked up the young woman and held her breath. Quickly she ran towards a nearby and leapt out.

Not too far away was another building and Spider-Woman was able to attach herself to the building so that she didn't fall to the ground. The woman was still unconscious as Spider-Woman made her way down to the ground safely. She could see that the building was still burning and some of it was even beginning to crumble away. If the woman had still been inside there was no chance of her surviving.

After a few moments Spider-Woman did touch down on the ground with the woman still in two of her arms. She had used the other four to keep herself attached to the side of the building. It seemed like she had found another advantage to having her numerous arms but she still thought that they needed to go.

More or less as soon as she touched down onto the ground she saw two paramedics rushing towards her. They were somewhat off-put by her appearance but their will to help the unconscious woman outweighed her fear of Spider-Woman. There was some soot on the woman's skin and they feared that there was much internal damage.

"Hey there guys," said Spider-Woman. "I was just looking around in that there burning building and I found this person just lying there. So I took it upon myself to bring her out just in case."

"Hand her over Spider-Woman," replied one of the paramedics. His voice didn't sound demanding but instead seemed to be a request more than anything else. Spider-Woman did place the woman on the ground and soon the two paramedics began to examine her. "This woman is in a serious condition, we need to get her to the hospital ASAP."

The two paramedics had brought with them a trolley so they quickly placed the woman on the trolley and took her back to the ambulance. Spider-Woman was just left standing there as everything had happened really quickly. She was glad to see that the woman was safe but she would have liked a thank you from the paramedics.

Before Spider-Woman could move away she felt pain shoot all the way through her body and it took her by surprise. She held onto her sides as the pain continued and it almost brought her to tears. She hadn't felt pain like this before and almost as soon as it had begun it subsided. She began to breathe deeply as she recovered from the experience. It was almost more than she could bear.

The attack had caused to go dizzy for a moment and if this wasn't a warning sign she didn't know what was. She knew that she had to return to Doctor Van Dyne as soon as she could, she felt that she could transform into a human spider at any moment. This terrified her and she didn't want to hurt anyone.

One thing that she did consider was if she would retain her full intelligence if she did transform or would the spider part of her DNA take over. If that did happen she felt that no one would be safe from her. She did turn and climb up a nearby building in order to carry on with her journey.

Within seconds Spider-Woman was on top of the building and she continued on her way to the lab. She felt that every second that passed was another moment wasted before her upcoming transformation.

Suddenly Spider-Woman's spider sense began to tingle and just in the nick of time she was able to leap out of the way of a rocket that was flying right towards her. It seemed to come out of nowhere and it caught her completely by surprise. If not for her spider sense she would not have survived the attack.

Spider-Woman looked in front of her and she could see what seemed to be a man in a green and purple costume which completely covered his body. No part of his skin could be seen and he looked fairly impressive from a normal person's point of view. However to Spider-Gwen she had seen more intimidating foes. She could see that he was holding a weapon that she could only call a bazooka and he also seemed to be well armed. His sudden appearance did somewhat annoy her since it meant that she was wasting more time and she thought that he wouldn't allow her to leave so easily.

"What are you supposed to be?" asked Spider-Woman as this was someone that she had never seen before. "Let me guess are you supposed to be respecting a leprechaun or you just have terrible fashion sense."

"I am the Prowler," replied the Man. His voice was unnaturally deep and it was obvious that he was disguising his voice. "Your reign of terror has lasted too long Spider-Woman. I am here to ensure that no more innocent blood is spilled thanks to you."

"Hey buddy you've got the wrong idea." She held up all of her hands and waved them in an attempt to show that she was innocent. "I know there's a lot of people in the media, especially someone with three initials beginning with the letter J but I'm not the bad guy here. If you think I killed Peter Parker believe me I didn't. Now do you mind just letting me pass because as you can see I'm having a crisis here that's only getting worse if I just stand around."

"Your lies have sealed your fate. No longer will regular people have to fear about your murderous rampage." He pointed the bazooka at her again and was preparing to fire. "May you find peace in the afterlife."

He went to fire the bazooka but Spider-Woman could see that nothing that she said could convince him of her innocence. She decided that she needed to act in order to save herself, she didn't dislike the Prowler for wanting her dead. With how the media was portraying her she too would probably think that she was guilty.

Spider-Woman leapt forwards and landed right in front of the Prowler. Quickly using her two clothed arms she grabbed the bazooka off of him and with her other four arms she began to disarm him of any other weapons that he had. It seemed like she had found another advantage to her additional arms as it took only a couple of seconds for her to take away all of his weapons.

"Ok now that I seem to have all of your firepower I want you to listen to me," said Spider-Woman. "I know that you're misguided but that doesn't give you the excuse to try and blow me up like that. Believe me nothing would make me happier than smacking some sense into you but I just don't have the time. As you can see I'm going through something right now and I don't have time to deal with someone like you."

Before Spider-Woman could finish off what she was saying she felt a sharp pain in her face as the Prowler punched her. She had expected it to be the punch of a normal man but instead it felt superhuman. The suddenness of the punch caused her to drop all the weapons and leap back a few feet. It was obvious that the Prowler was done with her and she knew that she was wasting precious time.

Now more than ever Spider-Woman wished that she had her webbing just so that she could web up Prowler and then go on her way. Unfortunately this wasn't an option for her as she saw that she was going to fight.

"You're not getting away from me that easily menace," said the Prowler as he picked up a rifle that was on the ground. "You've destroyed too many lives already and I'm going to ensure that you won't destroy any more."

"Talk about misguided," replied Spider-Woman. "I admit that you caught me by surprise then but now I suggest that you just step aside. I really don't want to fight you, I just want to go and try to fix myself."

"That's funny because I want to fight you."

With that the Prowler began to fire at Spider-Woman who leapt out of the way in the nick of time. She hid behind some air conditioning units which acted a shield. The Prowler slowly began to walk towards the units and expected to see Spider-Woman there. However when he reached units he could see that she was gone.

When he turned he was met by the strong fist of Spider-Woman. Before he could properly recover from the blow he felt an inhuman about of punches that landed all over his body. Spider-Woman was attacking him with all six of his arms and this allowed her to land more blows than what was normal, even for a boxer. He couldn't defend himself from such an attack and eventually fell to the ground.

For a moment Spider-Woman thought that she had killed him but much to her relief she could see that he was still breathing. The attack had just left him unconscious and he didn't seem to be a threat anymore. Normally she would web him up in order to ensure that she had time to make a decent escape. However this wasn't possible so she just ran as quickly as she could and she just hoped that she would enough time to get back to the lab before her mutation accelerated.

Spider-Woman attached herself to a nearby wall but once again her spider sense began to tingle. She turned and saw another rocket flying towards her, she was able to leap out of the way but she couldn't get far enough away to escape from the explosion. She felt herself get blasted away and she fell to the ground hard. She hadn't been close enough to the blast to kill her but instead it just injured her. It also caused some of her costume to rip away, her mask was still intact but she was definitely hurt from the blast. It took all of her willpower just to stay conscious.

No sooner had she begun to recover she heard the thud of a person who had landed practically right next to her. She turned and saw the Prowler who was still armed, it seemed like he hadn't been as unconscious as she had thought. But despite this she knew that she was in serious trouble.

"You are as foolish as you are a murderess," said the Prowler as he pointed his rifle towards her head. "Do you have any last words before I rid the world of your stain?" At no point did he feel like he was in any danger. In his mind he had won and that nothing could possibly get in his way.

"Yeah I have a few last words. Which I'll mutter in around seventy years' time." She could see that he was too close to her and quickly she kicked his legs away causing him to fall to the ground. As soon as he fell onto the ground she climbed on top of him and instinctively went to web him up. She even used her new arms and much to her surprise webbing did come out of the arms. She began to web up his hands and feet which unfortunately for him made him stuck to the ground. When she was done she stood back up and looked at her hands, the fact that she had just produced webbing naturally was terrifying for her. It was another reminder that she was still mutating. "Just leave me alone alright, I didn't do anything wrong and after this I hope that you realise that."

"I will never stop hunting you until you face justice!" He was enraged but more about the fact that he had failed rather than anything else.

"Then you'll be hunting me for a very long time because I haven't done anything wrong." She looked at him for a moment before she turned away. "That webbing should dissolve in about an hour, I should be long gone by then and for both our sakes I hope that our paths don't cross again."

She then began to climb up one of the nearby buildings in order to make her escape. The Prowler was stuck and no matter how much he struggled he simply couldn't escape. The suit that he was wearing did give him some superhuman strength but the webbing that was keeping him pinned down was very strong. It was stronger than normal webbing and because of this he was stuck.

When Spider-Woman reached the top of the building she extended one of her arms and with some amazement she fired out a web lining. She looked at it for a few moments before she began to swing on it. However her thoughts seemed to be drifting from returning to the lab to just finding a dark place. She didn't know why she was thinking this but it seemed like it was just something that she was forcing herself to do. She changed her direction and headed towards an alleyway.

It only took her a few seconds to arrive there and she began to climb up one of the nearby walls. When she was around half way up she began webbing herself, it seemed that she was in automatic pilot. To her she had no control over her bodily functions and she felt that she was doing something that she needed to do.

Within a minute who body was completely covered by webbing and it seemed to form around her like a cocoon. It was then that the young woman known as Gwen Stacy ceased to exist. Whatever was going to come out of the cocoon wasn't going to be human or a spider. Instead it would be something much worse.

Meanwhile in her lab Doctor Van Dyne was still working on the cure to Spider-Woman's condition. She had made a surprising amount of progress and this was thanks to her own genius level I.Q. It was safe to say that she was one of the most intelligent people on the planet.

One thing that she had discovered was that the cure that she was synthesizing would not only cure Spider-Woman but permanently remove her powers as well. This was something that Doctor Van Dyne didn't want to happen since she knew the good that Spider-Woman would be able to do with her powers. However she was also concerned with the fact that Spider-Woman hadn't returned yet.

She knew full well how powerful the Shocker was as she felted that the webbed heroine should have returned to the lab by now. She feared that she had actually mutated and thus had completely lost herself to her spider size. It became almost clear that she would have to venture out into the city and find the beast before it had a chance to harm anyone. However she felt that it was more important to perfect the cure before venturing out, without it Spider-Woman would forever be a monster.

Doctor Van Dyne couldn't help but feel worried about everything that was happening and she was tempted to ask one of her fellow teammates for help. However she decided against it since they would not be happy with her for interacting with a wanted criminal. If she had to find Spider-Woman she would have to do it by herself.

Elsewhere the Prowler was able to break free of the webbing earlier than he had expected. He slowly got back up to his feet and he was annoyed over the fact that he had a good chance to kill Spider-Woman and he hadn't taken it. He wanted to rectify this mistake as soon as he could as he went on the search for Spider-Woman.

Rather than just relying on luck to find her he used a device that allowed him to track her, it was a small handheld device which had helped him find her in the first place. It was tracking down the small amount of radiation from her body. It was from the spider bite that gave her the abilities that she was well known for. It wasn't high enough to cause anyone harm but it was enough for him to track her.

As the Prowler follow the signal and he could see that Spider-Woman hadn't gone far. In that respect he thought that he was lucky and he didn't waste any time in following the signal. Eventually he saw the cocoon on the wall and this was something that he didn't expect. He knew that Spider-Woman was inside and he pointed his bazooka towards it and he was preparing to fire.

This time the Prowler wanted to make sure that Spider-Woman wouldn't get away. He was about to pull the trigger when he heard a cracking noise, he could see that the cocoon was cracking and rather than firing his curiosity got the better of him. It continued to crack and within seconds it completely burst open.

Much to the Prowler's horror he could see that it was Spider-Woman but she had completely mutated into a spider hybrid. All of her body was covered with long brown hairs and her head had expanded much like a spider's. She had six eyes and what seemed to be claws on her hands and feet. Her costume was in tatters but it still remained on her body just about.

"What the hell is that?" asked the Prowler with much surprise in his voice. He raised his bazooka to fire but the now monstrous Spider-Woman knocked it out of his hand and darted towards him.

Spider-Woman was much faster than she had been before but the side of her that made her human was gone. Instead her mind was completely like that of a spider and all that was on her mind was hunting for food. The Prowler to her was like a fly who had gotten stuck in her web.

It was taking off of his training just to keep away from Spider-Woman but he was finding it more difficult than he had anticipated. Before his main focus was on ridding the world of Spider-Woman but right now his only concern was actually surviving the battle. His whole plan had completely turned upside down within seconds and he couldn't help but feel some amount of fear.

The growl that Spider-Woman made was like nothing that he had ever heard before. It sounded like something that would come out of a nightmare and a nightmare was exactly what this situation was to both of them. If Spider-Woman was still sound of mind she would be disgusted by what she was doing but she couldn't help herself. She was completely helpless to stop herself.

The Prowler did have one weapons that he could use to help himself. Out of his pocket he took out a small device and held it right in front of the monstrous Spider-Woman. Before she could knock it away the device emitted a blinding light that stunned her for the moment. She couldn't see and she began to roar in annoyance as she tried to regain her vision. For the Prowler this was the opportunity that he had been waiting for but rather than trying to kill her he decided to retreat out of sheer panic.

The Prowler didn't even bother to pick up his weapons and instead just ran. It was only now that he realised that he was over his head and how much he had been a fool. Spider-Woman had told him to leave her alone and it was only now that he realised that he should have heeded her warning.

Within seconds the Prowler had distanced himself enough from Spider-Woman to make him believe that he had gotten away from her. He gave a huge sigh of relief but now he knew that the situation had become a whole lot more dangerous. Spider-Woman had now become a monster and was more dangerous than ever. Whatever happened to her he wanted no part of it as he treated to safety.

Spider-Woman did eventually recover from her temporary blindness and she couldn't see where the Prowler had gone. Her vision had completely changed thanks to her additional eyes and rather than pursuing the Prowler she decided to let him go. Instead she climbed up the building and began to look for a decent place to build her own lair. She was also tired from her transformation and she wished to rest before she did what came naturally, finding prey and then feeding upon them.

At one point Spider-Woman did see herself in a reflection but she didn't recognise what had happened to her. Instead she just ignored it and carried on, she eventually found an old building that had been condemned. She began to cover the various rooms with webbing and she also created several tripwires that would alert her to any intruders or possible prey. Her webbing was stronger than before and when she was done the inside of the building looked like something out of a nightmare.

In the largest room at the centre of the building was a huge web which was connected to all the other webbing in the building. This was where Spider-Woman was located and she rested herself on the web. To her this was the ideal place to be so that she could detect anyone approaching. She did lie down on the web and began drift off to sleep for the first time in almost two days.

Hours passed and in her lab Doctor Van Dyne had finally finished the cure. She had been able to develop a cure that would reverse Spider-Woman's mutation but also allow her to keep her powers. This was a welcome relief for her but she figured that by now Spider-Woman had fully mutated. She knew that it was up to her to find the fallen superheroine and bring her the cure that she needed.

Doctor Van Dyne shrank herself and insect like wings grew out from her back. At this state she was known as the superheroine Wasp flew out of her lab and began to long search for Spider-Woman. At her current size she wouldn't be detected easily by anyone but she knew that she had a very difficult task. She had to find a single person in one of the largest cities in the world. To say that her task was enormous seemed to be an understatement. She was going to have to rely on luck more than anything else to find Spider-Woman.

Once or twice Wasp did consider increasing her size and continuing her search as Giant-Woman but she didn't want to cause panic since she knew that people were normally a little antsy around her when she grew larger than her normal size. That was why she did it only when she felt that she really needed to.

While continuing her search Wasp did find something that was of some interest to her. She discovered webbing on the side of the building and in the alley below there was some clothing that had been ripped apart. Almost instantly she recognised the torn clothing as part of Spider-Woman's costume. This was definitely the first part of what seemed to be a decisive clue but it also filled her with dread. A part of her had hoped that Spider-Woman hadn't mutated but now she could see that this wasn't the case. Her hopes had been dashed in almost an instant but it didn't change her mission. She still needed to find Spider-Woman as quickly as possible.

One thing that Wasp knew was that Spider-Woman likely hadn't gotten far so she began to search the immediate area. She could fly surprisingly fast for someone of her size but the search was taking longer than she would have liked. She hated that she hadn't found Spider-Woman yet due to the severity of the situation.

"Come on if I were a giant spider where would I hide?" asked Wasp to herself out loud. Her search so far had not been successful and she thought that the longer that she took the less likely the cure would help Spider-Woman.

Wasp was mainly looking down and not really watching where she was going. She eventually found herself stuck in something sticky and the impact did catch her by surprise. She tried to break herself free without increasing her size but discovered that the material was stronger than she had expected.

It was only when Wasp looked at the material that she was stuck in did she realise that it was in fact webbing. She didn't know whether to be glad of this or absolutely terrified of it. It meant that she was one gigantic step closer to finding Spider-Woman but she also knew what would likely happen now. She knew enough about spiders to know how their webbing worked.

All of Wasp's movements were being picked up by Spider-Woman by the thin lines of webbing. It had been enough to wake her out of her slumber but now she was more hungry than she was tired. Slowly she brought herself around and began to climb along her webbing with eerie precision. All she could think about was the meal that was coming and it seemed like nothing would stop her.

She could feel her prey struggling in the webbing and this only seemed to add to her hunger. The side that made Gwen Stacy human was completely gone, only that of a beast remained and she was acting upon nature rather than out of spite. Eventually she could see the tiny woman in the webbing and although she was disappointed that it wasn't anything larger it was still enough for her to be a snack.

Wasp turned her head and saw Spider-Woman approaching her along the web and she couldn't help but feel some amount of terror. Spider-Woman was more monstrous than she could have imagined and she truly looked like something that had come out of a horror film. She watched as Spider-Woman crawled closer and closer to her. She could hear the monstrous growling coming from the beast and the saliva that was dripping from her mouth. Wasp continued to struggle but she still couldn't break herself free.

"Spider-Woman if you can hear me stop this madness right now," said Wasp in the hope that she would somehow get through to Gwen Stacy. Unfortunately her pleas seemed to be falling on deaf ears as Spider-Woman continued to move in closer. "I didn't want to do this but you've left me no choice."

Wasp began to concentrate and her body began to grow rapidly. In an instant she broke free of the webbing and the webbing began to tear. Spider-Woman began to fall but safely touch down on the ground. She looked up and much to the creature's surprise she saw that Doctor Van Dyne was no longer the Wasp and instead had transformed herself into Giant-Woman. The colossal superheroine easily stood sixty feet in height. Now it seemed that the tables had turned on the now seemingly tiny Spider-Woman.


	3. Chapter 3: Finale

The mutated Spider-Woman looked up at Giant-Woman with some amount of fear. Just a few moments earlier Doctor Van Dyne had only been a few inches tall, now she was as tall as the average building and she didn't seem happy to see her. Spider-Woman snarled at the towering giant before her. Giant-Woman's growth had also torn apart the webbing that Spider-Woman had created but she could make another as soon as she got rid of her adversary.

"I'm doing this for your own good Spider-Woman," said Giant Woman as she leaned down. She went to grab Spider-Woman but she was able to dodge the giantess's grasp for the moment. She then responded by unleashing a fast paced shot of webbing right into Giant-Woman's eyes. This caused her some discomfort and instinctively she tried to remove the webbing from her eyes. "Son of a…"

Just then Giant-Woman felt some pain in her shin as Spider-Woman rammed her entire body into the towering shin. It wasn't enough to topple Giant-Woman over but it did cause her to go down to one knee.

Spider-Woman thought that she had gotten a small victory but this was cut away when Giant-Woman's hand came down and pinned her to the ground. For Giant-Woman she thought that she had done enough and she reached into her pocket to pick out the cure for Spider-Woman. This was when she realised that the cure had grown along with her and was now too big to be used. She did consider using her powers to shrink it down but the problem with that was that she couldn't operate it at her size. The solution was to simply shrink herself down to normal but that would bring another problem. At that moment in time it was her giant hand which kept Spider-Woman pinned down to the ground. If Giant-Woman shrank she would lose her advantage and Spider-Woman would be able to escape.

"Stay still," demanded Giant-Woman as she could feel Spider-Woman struggling to escape from her grasp. She wasn't making much progress and Giant-Woman did seem to have the advantage. "I'm trying to help you!" She knew that it wasn't Spider-Woman's fault but she did hope that a small part of Gwen Stacy was still in her.

Giant-Woman did have an idea pop into her mind and slowly she began to shrink in size. Spider-Woman shrank along with her and within seconds Doctor Van Dyne was back down to her normal height of around five foot four inches. Spider-Woman was down to a few inches and she was still struggling to get out of Doctor Van Dyne's grip. However at this size she couldn't really harm anyone.

Doctor Van Dyne didn't really like changing someone's size without their permission but she knew that this time it was an emergency. She did look at the now tiny Spider-Woman in her hand and she could hear the monstrosity snarling at her like a wild animal.

"I'm sorry that I had to do that but it was for your own good," said Doctor Van Dyne. It almost seemed like Spider-Woman was some kind of living doll. "When we get back to my lab I'll change you back to normal and then you'll be thanking me."

Doctor Van Dyne began to shrink herself even further as she grew wings out of her back. Spider-Woman shrank along with her and by the time both women had stopped shrinking Wasp was only a few inches tall. Spider-Woman now looked to be the size of a real house spider and she didn't like it one bit. She would try and bite her captor but she couldn't get her mouth down to Wasp's finger in order to bite her.

With the change in size complete Wasp began to fly into the air and she changed her course back to her lab. She was just glad that she had gotten Spider-Woman back and she just hoped that she had stopped her before she could hurt anyone. She could only imagine what kind of nightmare that she was going through. Doctor Van Dyne remembered her own problems with her powers, when she had first shrunk she found herself in a wasp's nest and for a brief time she was stuck at a gigantic size. Both times she had overcome these events and she hoped to do the same for Spider-Woman.

Spider-Woman on the other hand wasn't going down without a fight. Her spider like brain couldn't fully comprehend the fact that she was in the hand of someone who was only a few inches tall themselves. However while Wasp was flying Spider-Woman was making some progress as she was trying to escape from her grasp.

After around a minute Spider-Woman was able to wriggle free and she began to fall. However this was noticed by Wasp who flew down to try and catch her. However the tiny Spider-Woman was able to shot some webbing and attach it to a nearby building which to another human being was very close. She was able to change her direction very quick and seemed to get the better of her seemingly giant chaser.

Wasp was getting annoyed as Spider-Woman was resisting her at every possible moment and now seemed to be no different. She knew that it wasn't Spider-Woman's fault but it didn't make it any less annoying for her.

"I'm trying to help you," said Wasp as she continued to fly towards Spider-Woman. She was having some difficulties seeing her but she was only fingertips away from grabbing her. Unfortunately Spider-Woman had gotten herself into a small hole in the side of the building. It was too small for Wasp to squeeze into for the moment and it seemed like she had escaped her.

However Spider-Woman hadn't escaped entirely. The tiny superheroine shrunk herself even smaller so that she was able to get through the hole. She also knew that she didn't have long to find Spider-Woman before she returned to her full size and once again became a threat to normal people.

Wasp looked around and at first she couldn't see where Spider-Woman was. She could see that she was in some kind of computer lab but rather than marvelling over what she was seeing she felt something attach to her ankle. She looked and much to her horror she saw that it was webbing.

Before Wasp could react she felt herself get pulled down and she didn't have enough time to recover before she slammed down to the ground. The impact was enough to knock her out and the last thing that she saw before the world went black was Spider-Woman standing triumphantly over her. The monstrosity that had been Gwen Stacy roared in victory as she had her first prey.

When Wasp did wake up it took her a few moments to remember what had happened. Her head ached and when she tried to move she discovered that she couldn't. She realised that she was cocooned in webbing. She had also returned to her normal size which had been a safety measure of hers if she were knocked out at either a shrunken or enlarged size. She could see that she was in the abandoned building close to where she had first discovered the fully mutated Spider-Woman.

Much to her horror Doctor Van Dyne could see that she wasn't alone. She could see at least three other people that were also cocooned in webbing. Like her only their face was uncovered and she feared that there were more victims that she couldn't see. There was also no sign of Spider-Woman which she thought was a relief.

Doctor Van Dyne began to shrink herself but this was more difficult than she had expected as the webbing that was keeping her in place was incredibly strong. It took most of her strength to break free of the webbing as she shrank. When she was small enough she flew out of the cocoon.

However her fears had been realised when she saw that there were more victims than just the ones that she had seen. She saw at least eight people who had also been captured by Spider-Woman and were all cocooned just like she was. She knew that she had to rescue each of them and she had to do it quickly. Although Spider-Woman was gone Wasp knew that she could come back at any time.

One by one Wasp fired her energy blasts from her hands at the webbing. She was concentrated her blasts on the thin webbing which attached the cocoons to the ceiling. Her blasts were strong enough to break through the webbing and each of the cocoons fell to the ground. It only took her a few minutes to release all of the captives although they were still stuck in the cocoons.

Before Wasp had a chance to try and break the cocoons she was shot in the back by webbing. It caused her to fly towards one of the nearby walls and she found herself attached. She did turn her head and she saw that Spider-Woman had returned. A small streak of fear shot through her body as she knew that this was a very dangerous situation. However she did easily break out of the webbing by growing back up to her normal size.

"Please Spider-Woman I know that you're still in there," said Doctor Van Dyne. This entire night had been nothing short of a nightmare that she wanted to end as soon as possible. "Stop this madness now." All that she got for her troubles was a loud growl from Spider-Woman as she approached her.

Spider-Woman went to fire some more webbing at Doctor Van Dyne but she shrank before it impacted her. Wasp then flew into the air and began to fire her energy blasts at Spider-Woman.

The monstrosity cried out in pain as the blasts kept coming and she tried to defend herself from the attack. The energy blasts were not as strong as they could be since Wasp didn't want to cause Spider-Woman any permanent damage but she soon felt the seemingly gigantic hand swipe her away.

The impact hurt Wasp more than she would like to admit but she still didn't give up and she wasn't angry. The cure was still on her person and intact, all she needed to do was to inject her with the cure. Unfortunately this was easier said than done and it seemed like she was fighting an uphill battle.

In one of the cocoons a man was coming to. He couldn't remember what had happened to him but when he saw the monstrous Spider-Woman he began to scream at the top of his lungs. This immediately caught the attention of Spider-Woman and she began to walk towards him. He was struggling as much as he could but he couldn't free himself, he just became more and more terrified when he saw Spider-Woman walking towards her and snarling.

For Wasp this was the opportunity that she had been waiting for. With Spider-Woman's back to her Wasp flew towards her. When she was close enough she took out the cure from her pocket and quickly began to grow back up to her normal size. The syringe went straight into Spider-Woman and she gave a cry of pain as Doctor Van Dyne injected the cure inside of her.

Spider-Woman turned around and was angry by what had happened. She wanted to harm Wasp but she felt pain run throughout her body. She soon keeled to the floor and Wasp took a step back. Over the course of the next several seconds she watched as Spider-Woman began to revert back to normal. All of her excessive hair disappeared and her additional arms retreated back into her body.

Doctor Van Dyne also began to shrink Spider-Woman as she was transforming back to normal. By the end of it the monstrosity had turned back into Gwen Stacy and she was knocked out. Her costume was all tattered but since Doctor Van Dyne had shrunk her no one saw who she actually was.

When Spider-Woman was small enough she was placed into Doctor Van Dyne's pocket but before she left she freed everyone from their cocoons. Most couldn't remember what had happened and that was probably for the best. Some were even in shock but thankfully one of the captives was a doctor and he helped treat some of those in shock. There were no major injuries and this was a victory within itself.

When Wasp was sure that everyone was safe she began to fly her way back to her lab. She was very tired after such a night but she was glad that it was almost over. She could still feel the tiny Gwen Stacy in her pocket and she tried to make sure that the ride wasn't too bumpy for her. Both had been through quite a lot and they both needed some much deserved rest after everything that had happened.

When Gwen finally woke up she had probably the worst headache that she had ever felt. It made her feel sick but instead of finding herself in her own bed she was in a place that she didn't recognise. She could see a lot of hi-tech equipment around her and she was still in a state of confusion.

Eventually Gwen saw Doctor Van Dyne approaching her, it was something that she hadn't been expecting and she sat up from the bed. This was when she realised that she wasn't wearing her costume but instead some generic bed clothing. She looked over to Doctor Van Dyne who had just arrived by the bed.

"Morning sleepy head," said Doctor Van Dyne. "I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't wake up."

"H-How long have I been asleep?" replied Gwen who was still trying to wrap her head around what was happening.

"Two days."

"Two days?" She almost went into a state of panic over this. "Oh my God I've been asleep for two days! What happened to me?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" She was curious to find out exactly what Gwen could remember. It could be the difference between her being fine or lead her down a path of depression.

"T-the last thing I remember was some guy who called himself the Prowler trying to kill me. After that everything went dark and I can't remember anything after that. Everything was black." She then looked at her sides and saw that her additional arms were gone. This was a relief for her as now she looked like a normal person. "Hey my extra arms are gone, what happened to them?"

"That would be me. I was able to develop a cure for your condition but unfortunately the effects are only temporary. As we speak I'm trying to develop a permanent cure but the one flowing through you right now will last for three days from now. Hopefully soon I would have created a permanent cure."

"Thanks Doctor Van Dyne, I don't know how I can repay you for something like this. You are literally a life saver."

"It's nothing really and besides if roles were reversed I'm sure that you would do the same for me." Both women began to chuckle to one another but there was a realisation in the mind of Gwen which stopped her from laughing.

"Wait what happened to my costume and my web shooters?"

"Ah those were a different story. Unfortunately your costume was ripped to shreds and your web shooters were damaged beyond repair. That's why I've had your costume completely remade and I've also rebuilt your web shooters. I did add a couple of enhancements just to make things a little easier for you."

"Wow thanks Doc. You really did all that for me?" She was very touched by what Doctor Van Dyne had done for her. With everyone acting so negatively towards her for being Spider-Woman it was unusual for her to meet someone who was so nice. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"It was no problem, I have to say that your web shooters were very impressive to say the least. There were a few little tweaks that I needed to do on your web shooters, just to make them more efficient."

"Like what?" She was somewhat hoping that Doctor Van Dyne had added something in her webbing that would allow her to shrink bad guys so that they were easier to deal with. It would be useful to say the least.

"Well first off I added an indicator so that you know when you're low on webbing. I can imagine that you've run out of webbing on more than one occasion." Gwen could only nervously laugh and rub the back of her head with a small amount of embarrassment. "Plus your web shooters will use up less web fluid than before."

"Did you add anything that'll give it a really good kick?" She was hoping that there was something in there that could teach a bad guy that trying to fight Spider-Woman was a big mistake.

"There is something else that I did add." Nearby was one of the web shooters, Doctor Van Dyne attached it onto her arm. Quickly she double tapped on the pressure point releasing a large and thick sphere of webbing that struck a nearby dummy. In an instant the dummy was down on the ground and covered with webbing. If it were alive it wouldn't be able to move. "That is just a little something that can take someone out of a fight in an instant. However it does use a large amount of your webbing so use it wisely."

"Thanks doc." Slowly Gwen got out of the bed and when she got back up to her feet she almost fell over. Doctor Van Dyne was quick to help her. Gwen felt lightheaded but overall she was fine. "Guess I'm not a hundred percent yet."

"It's alright, you're just feeling the effects of lying down for so long. The sensation should be passing in a moment."

"I didn't snore while I was asleep did I?" She was trying to make light of the situation even though things could have gone deadly and she wasn't completely out of danger yet. In a way it was her coping mechanism.

"If you did I didn't hear anything."

For the next several minutes Gwen was allowed some privacy as she put on her costume and new web shooters. The suit fitted her perfectly and it looked identical to the one that she accidentally destroyed when she had fully mutated. The new web shooters did feel somewhat odd on her forearms and she fired it a couple of times just to get a decent feel out of it. She owed Doctor Van Dyne more than she could probably repay and she was happy that there was someone who had helped her during her time of need.

Eventually Doctor Van Dyne did return after a few minutes and she could see Spider-Woman standing there in her suit. At first the costumed superheroine didn't see the world renowned scientist but eventually she did notice her. She had been doing a couple of poses in order to try out her suit and she seemed embarrassed when she did see Doctor Van Dyne. For a moment there was no words exchanged by the two women but moments later both began to laugh.

After a couple of more medical checks Spider-Woman decided that it was best for her to leave. Doctor Van Dyne had done everything that she could for now and needed to work on a more permanent cure. Both women did hug one another and it was obvious that a strong friendship had formed.

"Thanks again Doc," said Spider-Woman. "You've helped me more than I could ever repay you."

"Well you did help me out when DeMara went on her rampage. Just be back here by Tuesday so that you can have another shot. Hopefully soon I would have come up with something a little more permanent."

"Sure thing Doc." She made her way towards a large window that was open. She did turn to look at her for a moment. "If you need my help with anything don't hesitate to ask, no problem will be big or small enough." She thought that this would be appropriate for Doctor Van Dyne.

"I'll keep that in mind Spidey but just remember to be back here on Tuesday for your next dose."

Spider-Woman nodded before shooting some webbing from her new web shooter and swinging away. It was true that she owed Doctor Van Dyne much but she was just thankful to be human once again. However she did know that the monster that was inside of her still remained and until a permanent cure was discovered it always would be. However she tried to put this to the back of her mind as she began to make her way back home. She thought that her father was probably very worried about her. She was all that he had after her mother died and she knew how much it worried him when she was out in the city as Spider-Woman. He was doing everything that he could to make sure that the police weren't getting too close to her but nowadays it was out of his hands.

It was a crisp morning and Spider-Woman was just glad to get some fresh air in her lungs once again. She thought that it was a beautiful morning and that her future was looking as bright as the sky.

However this piece was shattered when she heard a ringing sound. It was the distinctive ring of an alarm from a store. To her this meant that a nearby store was being robbed and quickly she began to make her way towards the sound. She felt that she had been resting too much and needed some action.

After a few moments she found herself outside of a convenience store which was being robbed by a couple of men wearing ski masks. They were both armed and it seemed like they were on the verge of succeeding in their goal. That was until they saw Spider-Woman entering the store.

"Oh hey there guys," said Spider-Woman in a cheery voice. "If you really want money you could go and get a job you know."

"Damn it!" replied one of the Thieves. "Spider-Woman's here!" Quickly both thieves pointed their guns at her and were ready to fire.

"Now this is going to be fun."

She lifted up her wrists and fired her webbing at both men. For her it was great to be back on the beat although she didn't know what dangers were around the corner. She certainly did have a long list of enemies but now she felt that she was gaining a list of allies as well and it was certainly growing.


End file.
